


Endgame

by mel0nlovers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel0nlovers/pseuds/mel0nlovers
Summary: "You're like a dove, all pure and loving on the outside but on the inside you've got a heart made of steel, powerful enough to love yourself and everyone around you"***While the wizarding world begins to fall apart after Voldemort's return, Hallie Blackwell discovers a secret that changes her life forever. Not everything is as it seems while she figures out who she is amidst the chaos and ruin. Luckily, she has some help from a pair of Weasley's...Who will stand by her, and who will walk away whenever the truth is revealed?*** Fighting evil is never easy, but neither is battling with your own demons***- Also published on Wattpad
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, George Weasley/Hallie Blackwell, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 1





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story Endgame! I hope you enjoy it, this story is also published on Wattpad :)

"Mum, I'm going to miss the train" Hallie said while frantically pointing towards the barrier for platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" She continued as Hallie nodded her head,"Did you double check? I don't want any of the teachers getting a bad first impression of you"

"I'll be fine, now I've really got to go"

"Okay, Hallie. Now Lara, you're a second year now so if your sister needs help, you know what to do"

"Yes. Bye mum, love you" Lara gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards the barrier, disappearing into thin air as she did.

"Okay, sweetheart. You'll write to me as soon as you get there?" Her mother's eyes were now wide and full of tears. Hallie threw her arms around her mother and smiled.

"I promise I'll write. Love you"

She waved frantically at her mum then ran through the barriers, not looking back as she did. When she got through, Hallie felt dazed for a bit, then she looked around her, it seemed like most people had already boarded the long, gleaming train. Individuals were getting their huge owl cages through the door, giving last minute hugs and goodbyes and others crying as they entered the train.

As she walked on, she looked around to see many compartments. Noticing that most of them were full, she slipped into the nearest one she could find. Sitting there was a boy with platinum, blonde hair and two boys almost twice the size of him. Hallie pushed her rimmed glasses up to her face and gulped nervously.

"Hello, is there any seats left in here?" She asked carefully "I'm guessing you're all first years?"

"Precisely" the boy said with a rather pitchy voice "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm-erm- Hallie. Hallie Blackwell"

"Draco Malfoy" he boasted.

"I'm Vincent Crabbe" the beefy looking boy said while looking at her with his black protruding eyes.

"That's Gregory Goyle. Doesn't talk much. What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked after he had turned himself to face Hallie diagonally.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it" her voice had become more confident after sitting in the compartment for a little while.

"We are all hoping to be in Slytherin, it's where all the pure blood wizards go" he said proudly.

"Ah, right" She lifted out her book from her bag to help disguise the fact that she had been uncomfortable by that comment.

"My father thinks allowing muggle borns into the school is breaking tradition and I mean, he's not wrong. Magic should stay in wizarding families" he looked at Crabbe and Goyle insistently as she barely lifted her head from the book, "and you Hannah?"

"It's Hallie" she corrected him while continuing to read from the page.

"Apologies. Anyway, what do you think?"

"Well" she froze a little bit, not knowing how to answer the question. All Hallie knew was, she wanted to get out of there "I think if the talent is there then anybody could do it, I guess"

"True, but everyone knows pure blood wizards are the best" he raised his head heroically.

"I'm going to familiarise myself with the rest of the train if you don't mind, see you at the sorting ceremony" she stood up quickly and left the compartment behind. Many thoughts went through her head at that point; Why did they not like muggleborns? What would've happened if they found out she was one? All she knew was she had to stay away from Draco Malfoy, and his two cronies.

While dandering down the hallway, she looked in to see a free compartment on the right. A bag had been left, but all of the seats were vacant. She opened the door and sank into the seat closest to the window, reopening the book to the page where she had left off.

"...Yeah, Freddy that's what I'm telling ya. Oh?" Two ginger haired boys had entered. There were about a head and a half taller than Hallie was. Both were identical to one another with lots of freckles and gangly legs but she noticed the one on the left had dimples whenever he laughed.

"Alright there? I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George"

"Hello, I'm Hallie. Hallie Blackwell. Is this your compartment?" She asked.

"Well, not really. It belongs to Hogwarts but yes, we are borrowing this one" George sat down with a smirk on his face, "So are you a little firstie?"

"First year, yes. What about you?"

"Well, we could be fifth year or even sixth. You can take a guess if you like"

"How about a straight answer?"She crossed her arms and looked at them both.

"Alright, alright. Just this once" George laughed, "We are third year"

"That's cool, I'm a little bit nervous for the sorting ceremony. What is it like?"

"The sorting hat is really scary, isn't it Freddy?"

"Yeah, if it can't sort you into a house, it gouges your eyes out with its hidden swords. That happened last year, some poor fellow had to be sent home"

"No, you can't be serious. Really George?" She put her fingers close to her mouth in fear, "I bet you that happens to me" Hallie swallowed loudly as George began to laugh. Soon enough, Fred joined in.

"What are you two laughing at? This is serious" Hallie looked at them with confusion in her eyes. She had not realised they had made the story up until now.

"You were joking. Great, that's it laugh at naive little Hallie" she crossed her arms furiously.

"It's all fun and games, Hals" George said as he flicked his legs up on the opposite chair to stretch them.

"It's pronounced H-A-L-L-Y I don't have any nicknames"

"Well you do now" George laughed. Hallie merely whipped the book open again, unbothered by the childishness of Fred and George. George couldn't help but smile at how annoyed Hallie had become.

"Why are you reading?" He asked. Hallie didn't even look over her book when she answered him.

"Well, why does one read?" She flicked the page. George continued to think of answer until he found one,"From experience, I wouldn't know" George winked and Hallie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can I see your glasses?" George asked intrigued. Hallie looked up at him, wondering why he asked.

"I guess, just be careful with them. Okay?" She took them off rather reluctantly and handed them to George. He put them on and began to fiddle with them "Careful" she reminded him.

"Hmm...I wonder what would happen if?" He whispered something to Fred, and after passing the glasses over to him, Hallie looked up from her book to speak.

"George, why'd you pass them to Fred?"

"Now!" George shouted.

George grabbed Hallie by the shoulders and pushed her away from the chair she was sitting in. After blocking her from the window, Fred dangled the pair of glasses out of the window and dropped them.

"What is wrong with YOU?" Hallie said a little too loudly. Hallie began to whack George with her book a few times when Fred collapsed on the chair from laughter.

"Ow! Geroff!"

"HOW COULD YOU!" She shouted again.

"This is bad. This is so very bad! How am I meant to read my essays, complete homeworks, take part in class? The professors are going to think I'm an idiot!"

"I will never, EVER forgive you for this George Weasley! Ever!"

"I'm not the only one who was part of the prank!" George shouted back. Fred's face was now the brightest shade of red from laughing that much. Hallie's cheeks matched his only not from laughter, but from anger.

"You planned this!" She shook her head and looked out the window "if this is what the wizarding world is like them I'd rather be at home"

After a few minutes, the only sound that was heard in the compartment was light sniggering coming from Fred. Then, a girl with bushy brown hair (which contrasted from Hallie's dark blonde wavy hair) and brown eyes entered.

"Have any of you seen a toad around here? A boy lost him, his name is Trevor" she automatically looked around at Hallie who faced the girl.

"No I have not seen a toad named Trevor" she answered with anger still present in her voice, "because funny enough, I need my glasses to see, oh but where are they? OUT THE WINDOW!" She shot a furious look towards George who looked back at Hallie.

"You know, you don't have to shout. I've got perfect hearing" the girl boasted.

"Apologies" George said quickly "But there is no toad in this cabin"

"Okay, goodbye" the girl said before closing the compartment door. Hallie stood up from her chair and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"I'm going to put my robes on" she lifted the bag in the chair "hopefully I'll find the changing room without my glasses" Hallie turned on her heel and walked along the cabin again, only to bump into a girl with brown hair.

"Oh apologies" she smiled at Hallie

"No, you're okay" Hallie smiled back, "Where are the changing rooms?"

"They're just down there and on your left. I'm Susan Bones by the way"

"Hallie Blackwell. See you around" She waved goodbye to her and followed her instructions towards the changing room.

***  
It took Hallie about five minutes to change into her robes and walk down to the compartment where Fred and George were still sitting.

"Hallie-"

"No, do not speak to me. I don't want to talk to either of you right now" she replied after sitting down on her chair and looking out the window.

"Look" Fred said and pointed to George's face. Sitting on his nose was Hallie's glasses and a large smile painted along George's face. She looked at him with awe and confusion.

"How-but?Window?What?"

George laughed and handed back the glasses to Hallie who was still shocked. Hallie knew she wanted revenge, and revenge was what she was going to get...

***  
The train finally pulled up and stopped as many floods of students filled the compartments. It felt like a stampede to get through for Hallie, especially since she was very small and very lost.

"Er-excuse me. Thank you, excuse me" she said to a group of fourth years who merely brushed her out the way and nearly pushed her to the floor.

"Come on Hallie" George said, towering over her "you can't be polite you've just got to push through"

"Okay, thanks. I can take it from here" Hallie turned away and fitted through a gap of students. She knew she didn't want any help from George and Fred, especially since what had happened.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" A very loud man shouted. She looked around but couldn't find him. As George was right behind her, he gave her a push in the direction of where he was standing then laughed.

"I told you, I don't need your help" she said, rather irritated. While walking towards the tall man, Fred and George disappeared towards the carriages. That must be where all the older students go. Thankfully, she saw Susan the girl she had met on the train.

"Hi, do you know what is going on here?" Hallie asked, "At least I've managed to find all the first years"

"Yes, we have to share these boats to get to the castle. I'm in one with Ernie Macmillan and Justin-Finch-Fletchley. You could join?"

"Oh yes, that would be great thank you" Hallie felt a certain rush of gratitude towards Susan, for she felt that she had made her first friend at Hogwarts.

"Hi there, I'm Justin" the mousy brown haired boy said, "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Hallie, who is that tall man?" She pointed towards a man with a great beard and was around 7 feet taller than all of the first years. The boats were going steady now as they glided along the lake.

"Oh, that's Hagrid" piped up the other boy "The game keeper at Hogwarts. I'm Ernie by the way"

"Nice to meet you, Ernie" she gave him a half smile, "there's a lot of people in our year, isn't there?"

"Yes, apparently Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts this year. Have you heard of him?" Ernie said with wonder in his eyes.

"No, I haven't heard of him. I'm muggle born you see"

"So am I!" Justin said enthusiastically, "but I've heard of Harry Potter"

"I think he has a lightning bolt scar" Susan pointed towards her forehead, "His parents died whenever he was a baby, poor boy"

"That's awful" Hallie frowned. She couldn't help but wonder how rubbish her life would've been without her mother in her life.

"Thank you for letting me share a boat with you" Hallie said to Susan with a smile on her face, "Knowing my luck though, I'll probably fall into the water"

Susan giggled lightly at the idea and smiled "Well if you do, I'll dive right in and save you!"

"That's very kind of you. Are you nervous for the sorting?" Hallie asked Susan as the boast moved along steadily.

"My mother told me I don't need to be nervous one bit. Whatever house I'm sorted in, she'll be happy. So not really, what about you?"

"A little bit" Hallie admitted "I'm quite nervous about starting too"

"Why be nervous? You're home, Hallie. Look up"

Hallie turned her head towards the castle that was lit up with hundreds of lights. The turrets were tall and pointed, and wouldn't be covered with as much snow as the tower in the winter time she thought. A flow of excitement filled her up and replaced the shivering. She wondered, how had she managed without Hogwarts in her life up to this point? Susan was right:

Hallie was home.

***

"Students, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your Hogwarts house. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each values a different skill and quality. Gryffindor is for the brave and daring, Ravenclaw values wit and intelligence, Hufflepuff values friendship and kindness and Slytherin values power and cunningness. The sorting hat is never wrong, and remember: you can influence its decision"

"Your house will be your home. You can gain house points through triumphs, and rule breaking will make you lose points. At the end of the year, a cup will be awarded to the singular house than wins the most points. I hope you're all credits to whatever house you're sorted into"

As everyone began to walk in straight rows, the ceiling immediately left Hallie's vision transfixed away from everything else there.

"It's not real you know" She heard a girl say "it's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it Hogwarts: A History"

Hallie recognised the girl as the same person who had entered asking about a toad called Trevor. She automatically felt bad, having raised her voice at her after George and Fred had pranked her. Now a new worry entered her head: what Hogwarts house would she be sorted in to?

"Abbott, Hannah" The Professor read off the piece of parchment. Hallie later realised her name was Professor McGonagall, remembering how Lara had mentioned a strict teacher with a very tall hat.

"A gentle mind, filled with plenty of kindness. Real potential there too, HUFFLEPUFF!"

A roar of applause was heard from the table where hundreds of students sat, including Hallie's sister. She wondered if that's where she would be seated too in just a few short minutes.

"Bones, Susan" was the next name that was called on the list. Shortly after being sorted into 'HUFFLEPUFF' (and more round of applause) along with Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, several more people were sorted.

"Brown, Lavender"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Boot, Terry"

RAVENCLAW!

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

SLYTHERIN!

There were hundreds of students, Hallie could see. She hadn't realised, her name was next to be called...

"Blackwell, Hallie"

A clenching sensation began in her stomach as she walked up the steps. Would she be sorted into Hufflepuff like her sister? Or perhaps even Ravenclaw, for she had always been quite smart, what about Gryffindor? Only time would tell...

The sorting hat was placed on her head. She could tell it felt very cold, and she wondered how many hundreds of heads had been inside of it.

"More than you know" The Sorting Hat answered. It was inside of her head now.

"Clever little missy, yes. A good heart, though stubborn at times. A good sense of adventure too, I think you'd thrive best in, GRYFFINDOR!"

Hallie waited for the hat to taken off her head before she beamed at the Gryffindor table. She walked down the stairs steadily, still observing the nervous faces from the other students waiting to be sorted and saw a seat near Lavender Brown. A few chairs up however, was Fred and George.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" she sighed deeply, "Of course, you're in Gryffindor"

"Cheer up, Hallie bear we will grow on you" George teased.

"Yes, like a pungent moss" she said and sat down beside Lavender Brown.

Granger, Hermione was later sorted into Gryffindor (the girl who Hallie had shouted at) followed by Patil, Parvati and Ron Weasley. It didn't look like the ginger haired boy was very pleased about Hermione's sorting, for he sulked when he sat at the table. "Malfoy, Draco" was of course sorted into Slytherin house along with Crabbe and Goyle, the sorting ended with the famous Harry Potter, who just looked like a normal boy with a lightning bolt scar to Hallie.

"Me mams a witch, dads a muggle. Bit of a shock for him when he found out" Seamus Finnigan said as he tucked into a chicken "Funny, the girl who I was sitting with on the train, Olivia is her name, she's a half blood aswell"

Hallie was too overwhelmed to join into the conversation with anyone. She noticed Hermione had been talking very quickly about spells and potions. Hallie decided perhaps this girl liked the sound of her own voice a little too much...

"Oi, Hallie. Are you not eating anything?" She turned around to see George speaking to her.

"Not really hungry" she admitted, "although these sweets are quite good, do you want one?"

He happily accepted, but what he hadn't noticed was Hallie had stole one of his hair colour changing ones, providing a laugh for the whole Gryffindor table (and a few Ravenclaw's too)

"I never knew revenge tasted this sweet" she smiled, gleefully.

"You and I are going to get along really well, Hals"

George wasn't wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying my story so far!


End file.
